Rin 19
by Yuki of darkness
Summary: hoje eh o aniversario da rin, mas ela fugiu pra algum lugar, mesmo assim yuki vai la dar os parabens. Feita pra senhorita haru-chan *.*
1. tarde

**RIN 19**

Hoje é 8 de agosto aniversário da senhorita Isuzu Sohma, conhecida tambem como Rin, porque um dos kanjis do seu nome.. pode ser lido assim, e significa o som que o sino faz

isuzu nao queria ser visitada pelo seu ex-namorado hatsuharu...porisso alugou um quarto de hotel em uma cidade vizinha, pretendendo ficar uns dias por la.

Ela passa o dia vendo filmes e descansando em seu quarto, mas quando chega a tarde, ela ouve a campainha tocar,

ela vai atender e tem uma surpresa, era seu primo yuki sohma que chegou com duas pequenas caixas embrulhada em papel de presente

-boa tarde Isuzu-san, feliz aniversário n.n

-0.0 yuki... como voce me achou aqui??

-Eu soube que voce veio pra essa cidade, entao liguei nos hoteis procurando por voce, como é uma cidade pequena, não foi tão dificil

-Ele deve ter ficado o dia inteiro procurando u.u -pensa a linda garota ainda chocada-

-Seja como for.. voce se esforçou atoa, não há nada aqui pra voce fazer-isuzu fazia uma expressão fria ao dizer aquilo

-Bem.. na verdade eu quero conversar com voce, que seja um pouco, quero retribuir por voce me visitar sempre quando eu era criança, não é bom ficar sozinha assim..

-eu já disse que fiz aquilo somente por causa do Haru, que gostava muito de voce e não podia fazer nada

-Sim... mas entao considere assim tambem, quero fazer isso por ele que não podeve-la e te gosta muito

Isuzu desvia o olhar e fica em silencio...

-mas se voce não quiser tudo bem, -dizo rapaz de cabelos acinzentados um pouco decepcionado-

ela permanece em silencio... e entao yuki se vira pra sair dali.

-ei-disse rin colocando uma mão no ombro dele-ja que voce teve tanto trabalho.. de vir ate aqui entre um pouco entao...

-ah, claro-soriso muito feliz aparece em sua face

Eles entram e se sentam em volta de uma mesa, proxima a uma janela de onde se via boa parte da cidade, estando no 6th andar do predio

-muito obrigado isuzu-chan, e... se não se importar gostaria que voce aceite este presente que escolhi pensando em voce

ele entrega a caixa com um embrulho vermelho

-hm, sim- ela abre seu presente em que tinha um livro, era um romance/drama ingles, e tinha na capa uma rosa vermelha amarrada em fitas com pequenos sinos

-arigatou... isso pode servir pra passar o tempo, quando eu não puder fugir do hospital-desinteressada olha o livro alguns minutos e depois olha pela janela- mas.. porque voce comprou 2 presentes?

-este aqui não é meu..., foi o Haru que pediu pra que eu te entregasse

ela ficou muito surpresa, se levanta e bate as maos na mesa com força

-EU SABIA! ELE QUE TE MANDOU AQUI!

-Não foi isso, eu vim por vontade propria, eu apenas perguntei a ele se ele se incomodaria se eu vir, e assim ele me pediu este favor...me desculpe. Por favor se acalme...

ela se acalma um pouco e se vira de costas pra yuki e diz:

-ta... tudo bem, me desculpe tambem,... deixa eu ver o que ele mandou

yuki entrega a ela um embrulho negro, ela o abre e e ve que era uma munhequeira, hardcore que tinha escrito em letras verdes:

--propriedade de hatsuharu--

seguido por um pequeno poema infantil

XD

-diga pra ele-joga pela janela o presente do haru-não há mais nada entre nos, e diga pra ele desistir de mim e tentar ser feliz

-nossa... me desculpe novamente, sinceramente eu não vim aqui pra tentar unir voces...

-entao pra que voce veio??

-eu.. quero um pedacinho do seu coraçao.. queria... ser seu amigo... sabe, eu te adimiro muito, seu jeito protetor e dedicado me deixam muito orgulhoso de ter uma prima como voce..

ela o olha espantada, e se senta um pouco.. pensando..

-yuki? hm.. eu tambem te acho uma pessoa especial.. -fica corada e fala sem olhar nos olhos de seu primo- afinal.. nos somos um pouco iguais não eh? Somos nos dois uns miseraveis... mais perseguidos por akito..

-sim -senta-se ao lado dela- e porisso voce pode contar comigo pra tudo... vou te apoiar seja o que acontecer..

-brigada... voce tambem ta? Mesmo que não possa fazer muito.. vou torcer pra que voce seja feliz tambem..

-n.n ah.. claro senhorita isuzu

sem ver o tempo passar.. já havia ficado escuro o ceu lá fora

-yuki... já eh tarde, voce não quer comer alguma coisa?

-ah, por mim tudo bem! Não precisa se voce não quiser...

ela percebe que.. ele diz isso porque sabe que ela não gosta de comer..

-hm.. se voce fala isso por mim, não se preoculpe.. eu não me importo..

-. já sei, vamos tomar um sorvete, ou quem sabe...um cake

-a... ta ne.. entao.. deixa que eu escolho o lugar-ela diz levantando se e indo pro seu quarto se arrumar

yuki fica esperando ela na porta...


	2. inicio de noite

Isuzu volta, estava muito bonita, realmente ela era a mais linda da familia Sohma, usava uma saia xadrez e uma blosa preta.

- Ta linda Iusuzu-san

- u.u - comentario desnessesario - pensa ela passando por ele – vamos logo...

Eles saem do hotel, e ao passar pela porta, yuki percebe que ela olhava discretamente para o jardim,

que ficava logo em baixo de sua janela... yuki tambem olha e ve que o presente do Haru ainda estava la..

- Err.. eu não conheço bem a cidade..onde vamos mesmo?

- Eu já passei por aqui algumas vezes,sei de um lugar bom...

Eles caminharam um pouco e logo chegaram em uma pequena loja, heavenly strawberry, era uma loja especializada em morangos.. havia varios vasos com morangos de decoração.

- confesso que, sempre que passo por aqui me lembro de voce yuki

- nossa... aqui eh mesmo um lugar otimo, - como ela sabe que gosto de morangos? -pensa yuki um pouco surpreso -

- eh ne? - isuzu vai comprar algo – hm.. sente ali e me espere okay?

- tudo bem n.n – ele se senta em uma mesa e fica adimirando as plantas por perto -

- aqui – diz isuzu entregando um sorvete pra yuki enquanto segurava outro em sua mão -

- ah, não precisava se incomodar... mas ei prima, fico feliz que esteja se alimentando melhor n.n

- sim, estes dias to me sentindo melhor sim.

O lugar estava vazio, como era noite, e estava um pouco frio...

- parece que voce me conheçe mais do que eu imaginava, eu gostaria de saber mais sobre voce tambem

- hm, não tenho nada de tao interessante assim que voce precise saber...- ela olha para yuki com um olhar um pouco triste -

- claro que sim, tudo sobre voce eh importante.. - ele percebe que ela estava querendo dizer algo.. algum segredo -

- voce... - diz yuki se aproximando dela – deve estar passando por um momento dificil.. mas, lembre-se que não esta sozinha, talvez dividir suas tristezas com alguem te deixe melhor, se voce quiser conversar sobre isso, sinta se a vontade...

- um.. - ela fica um minuto em silencio olhando para o rosto de seu primo que a olhava nos olhos -

- yuki.. eu... amo o Haru – seu olhar fica triste, sente-se que ela quase chora.. -voce deve saber disso, e ele tambem, sei que voces não entendem porque eu me separei dele..

- sim... tenho certeza que é um motivo muito especial...

- foi por minha culpa... eu so deixo as pessoas infelizes, tudo que se aproxima de mim, se machuca ... Akito .. disse que.. se eu ficasse com Haru, aconteceria com ele o mesmo que o hatori.. eu so quero quebrar a maldição dele, liberta-lo disso e ser feliz de verdade! Assim como eu fui quando agente estava juntos – ela esconde seu rosto mas nao dava pra perceber se ela estava chorando -

- o jovem fica um pouco surpreso - isso não é verdade isuzu, a culpa não é sua, pra mim, voce foi sempre um conforto, uma pessoa cuidadosa que eu ficava feliz sempre que te via, para o Haru tambem, ele guarda os momentos de voces como se fosse um tesouro, Akito foi longe demais.. voce tem razao de se sentir assim... acho que eu faria o mesmo.

Ele toca nos cabelos dela e faz um leve carinho,

- entendo agora.. não vou dizer nada pra ele.. mas vou te ajudar no que voce precisar, e quando voce conseguir... sei que ele vai estar esperando por voce, bigado por ter me contado isuzu...

Ela abraça o primo, que a corresponde carinhosamente

- apenas não se esqueça que sua vida é importante, não arrisque ela...

- brigada por me ouvir... sempre que quiser pode contar comigo tambem okay? - ela o solta, e sorri levemente, seu rosto tinha marcas de lagrimas, mas sua face sorrindo era algo tao lindo que yuki nunca havia visto antes -

- sim isuzu, vou querer ver este sorriso mais vezes ta bem?

- ta n.n - um pouco corada – yun yun, vamos pra casa? Já ta tarde...

- sim sim voce tem razão – ehauheuahea que fofinha ela me chamando de yun yun.. foi a primeira vez que gostei de ser chamado assim n.n – pensa yuki com um sorriso muito feliz -

Eles saem de la tomando os sorvetes enquanto atravessavam a rua...

- waaaaahhh!!

uma moça havia perdido o controle de sua moto e vinha na direção de yuki!

- Yuki!!

- o.o, un?

Isuzu empurra ele! Que cai longe dali, e a moto bate em um poste mais a frente.. a moça fica presa debaixo da moto desmaiada...

- voce ta bem isuzu-san?? - diz yuki ainda meio tonto -

- sim, desculpa ter te empurrado tao forte... u.u

Eles vao em direção a moça, que parecia muito machucada

- Isuzu! - entrega o celular pra ela – chame a ambulancia! -off: hoho stranhu – eu vou tirar ela debaixo da moto!

- Tá!!

A moto não era pesada, foi facilmente retirada

- Yuki! Não mecha na moça! Voce é muito desastrado, wahhh! - ela olha o braço dele que estava sangrando – voce se machucou! Fique quetinho ai!

-sim senhora u.u

Depois de uns 10 minutos a ambulancia chega e leva os 3 pro hospital...

chegando la.. a moça foi levada pra sala de emergencia.. e yuki e isuzu tambem foram fazer uns exames...

- yuki... desculpa..

- o.o que isso isuzu.. voce me salvou, se não fosse por voce teria me machucado muito mais eu que tenho que te agradecer n.n

- todos que se aproximam... - diz ela pra sim mesma -

chega uma enfermeira, prara fazer um curativo em yuki

o.o

- moça... deixa que eu faço isso, - com medo que ela acidentalmente abraçe yuki.. -

- não posso senhorita, tenho que fazer meu trabalho – ela já pega no braço do primo de isuzu -

- não toque nele! - ela puxa yuki pra perto dela – eu já disse que faço isso!

- nossa que garota ciumenta! Eu não vou morder ele não

- so eu posso tocar no meu primo! - gota-

- que seja... - a moça sai e deixa o kit de primeiros socorros com isuzu -

- sabia que voce me amava prima

- palhacinho - vermelha, aperta o curativo com força no braço dele -

- ç.ç

- vamos ver se a moça da moto ta bem..?

- ta... u.u é porisso que digo que mulheres são muito delicadas pra dirigir - pose de superior -

- aprendendo com seu onii-san? - da um tapa na testa do moço – senhor maxista u.u

ao chegar no quarto dela, não puderam ve-la .. mas garantiram que ela ficaria bem-

- bom, entao vamos yuki? O hotel fica perto daqui..

- tudo bem, vamos sim

ao chegar no hotel.. isuzu fica parada.. olhando para o jardim..


	3. fim de noite

Ao ver que ela se importava com isso.. Yuki pula a grade do jardim, e pega o bracelete.-

-.. não seja tao descuidado, voce ta com o braço enfaixado...

- n.n não se preoculpe, - ele volta e entrega a isuzu seu presente novamente -

-ela pega, mas n diz nada sobre isso, apenas um leve sorriso -

quando subiam as escadas, percebia-se que a senhorita Isuzu não estava bem..

- Isuzu... vc quer que eu te leve? Nao precisa se esforçar..

- nah.. não precisa.. não eh nada – logo que ela diz isso ela desmaia, mas yuki se posiciona atraz dela.. e segura ela nos braços, não deixando ela cair.. -

-Isuzu!!

-e..e..eu to bem, - tenta se levantar mas não consegue -

- voce se esforçou muito hoje, descanse agora.. deixe que eu cuido de voce, - ele

segura a linda moça no colo e começa a subir as escadas -

- yuki me larga... vc..vc ta machucado...

- não se preoculpe comigo, posso não parecer mas sou uma pessoa forte, não tente falar, somente descanse prima...por favor...

chegando ao quarto, deita-a em sua cama, e cobre-a com um cobertor... ela estava um pouco sonolenta, e acabou dormindo..

- que fofinha ela dormindo n.n

yuki fica olhando ela, perto da cama, por aproximadamente uma hora.. ate ter cereza que ela ficaria bem, e entao ele se levantou pra ir embora, o que acordou a jovem adormecida!

-y..yuki? Onde voce vai?

- ah, desculpa, não queria te acordar, eh q... eu javou indo, já esta um pouco tarde..

- . sem se despedir? Não mesmo...- Isuzu se levanta, agora já recuperada, e vai caminhando ate seu primo.. coloca os braços nos ombros dele, e apoia seu rosto no peito do rapaz.. ele sorri, e abraça ela, lentamente e carinhosamente..

- brigada yun yun, por ter vindo.. vc.. me deixou muito feliz com isso...

- eu que devo agradecer, por vc confiar em mim.. , adoro voce..

-ela fica um pouco corada- eu tmb te adoro.. - o solta e olha um pouco pra baixo -

- boa noite querida n.n, ele se vira pra ir embora.. mas.. sua prima segura na barra de sua camisa.. puxando de leve..-

-fica... dorme aqui.. -seu rosto fica corado- já são 2h da manha.. não é bom vc viajar essas horas...

yuki fica um pouco surpreso om o q ela diz..

- não.. não sei se posso..- muito vermelho -

- ei, não é o que vc ta pensando u.u – pega o bracelete, e coloca no seu pulso.. - se voce não se incomodar em dormir no sofá...

- hm, ..por mim tudo bem...

os dois vao pra sala.. e tem uma surpresa! A tv, tava ligada..;o e tava passando, um especial de shows

- nossa, yun yun, não eh sua banda favorita? - ela sorri -

- eh sim, e como sempre vc sabe tudo sobre mim ne? - corresponde ao sorriso -

- vamos ver um pouco entao...

- tudo bem, mas se vc tiver com sono, n se incomode com isso ta?

- tudo bem, - ela vai ate o quarto e traz alguns cobertores -

eles se sentam.. os dois com sono.. se cobrem, e ficam ouvindo as musicas,... e com o passar do tempo.. yuki n resiste e acaba adormecendo..-

isuzu... deixa ele em uma posição confortavel, mas tambem com muito sono.. decide dormir por ali mesmo.. deita junto ao seu primo.. e adormece.. se sentindo segura, como eles não haviam feito quando crianças.. agora estavam tendo um verdadeiro momento, de primos, de amigos verdadeiros..

yuki ao acordar, já não via ela.. so sentia seu perfume.. e se lembrava vagamente de uma presença calorosa..

isuzu, já continuando sua vida, nunca mais pode esquecer, do seu 19th aniversario...

**Owari**

**fim.. da mina primeira fic n.n adorei muito faze-la.. e tive o apoio de varias pessoas queridas pra mim.. fiz especialmente, pra haru-chan -isuzu- **

**espero que tenha gostado, porque foi com muito carinho **

**agradecimentos especias, pra kyrara-chan e tmb pra tuka-chan**

**n.n **

**i love u all**


End file.
